Porous silicon microtags have the advantage of being able to label products. The microtags have an additional advantage in that they are difficult to reproduce and read without specialized equipment. However, to date, the tags have not been able to store sufficient information for some labeling tasks due to complexities (e.g., sidelobes) in the optically read spectrum.